Reevaluations
by shuichi77
Summary: ok all new and edited! and the next chapter is almost done!
1. Odd Encounter

Ok! So this is my first fanfic! Yay! It's a Loveless, Saiyuki crossover! And it takes place 4 years later than the loveless series so ritsuka is 16.

**And yeah that's about it!**

**Rated M for later chapters.**

Odd Encounter 

Ritsuka slumped back into his desk and stared blankly into his textbook. He was waiting patiently for the dismissal bell to ring. As usual, he was already finished with that days work. After a few minutes the bell finally rang and the students began filtering through the doorway. Ritsuka was the last to leave, as he was everyday. He began walking down the hallway, when Yuiko ran to catch up to him, following close behind as usual.

**Everything seemed to be the way it always was, although Ritsuka couldn't help feeling like something about today was different, but seeing as nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he just shrugged it off. As the two of them walked trough the front door of their school, Ritsuka could see two suspicious figures standing around in the courtyard.**

**Beginning to get a little concerned, Ritsuka calmly glanced back and told Yuiko that she should probably go ahead home. Not wanting to question Ritsuka and make him angry she simply said, "ok Ritsuka-kun," gave a sigh and began to walk in the direction of her home. "Bye, Bye Ritsuka-kun!" she said as she waved and ran off. **

**After Yuiko had run off, Ritsuka continued to walk in the direction of the odd pair so that he could investigate further. As he looked closer at them he could tell that these people were…different, probably not from around here. The taller one was a man, but he looked very odd. He stood, or actually leaned, against a wall on the far left of the courtyard, he had his hands berried in his pockets. His clothes were a very odd style, nothing he had seen before. They were tattered and torn, he didn't have cat ears or a tail, so he assumed this man was an adult. Although his ears, were strange, they were long and came to a point and the top. He had three piercings on each ear, his eyes and his face were very dark and hidden, his eyes looked angry. **

**Moving his attention to the other person, he could see that she was young. She was dressed very similar to the man beside her, except that her clothes were not as torn as his but still pretty bad. Her ears were also similar to his, only a little bit shorter and no piercing. Her face however, was warm, and happy, a little lost, but happy. She was smiling for what seemed like, no reason at all. But what struck Ritsuka as odd, was that this girl also had no cat ears or tail! She looked Ritsuka's age, or even younger maybe. Ritsuka couldn't imagine how she lost her ears so young. These two were defiantly very, very strange.**

**After looking at the pair's odd appearance Ritsuka decided that they could be trouble, and he was alone, so he thought it best that he just headed home. But as he began to walk by, he saw something move out of the corner o his eye, then he felt a sharp pain from behind him. The young girl was pulling on his ear. Ritsuka turned to make the girl release her grip on his ear.**

"**Ow! That hurts damn it!" he yelled at her. **

" **Hey! You got kitty cat ears! How come?!" The girl said to him, while trying to regain her grip on the boy's ear.**

**Pulling away from her, he answered, "Because I'm only 16! I haven't done anything yet. Why else would you think? And could you stop! That hurts!" **

**The girl didn't really understand his response. She looked at the man beside here, "Wow! We are in a weird place. Huh onii-chan?" **

"**Yes. I suppose we are." He replied. **

**Ritsuka, being a little confused himself, decided to find out a little bit more about these people, "So, who are you guys anyway?" he asked, rubbing his sore ear. **

**The girl replied, "I'm Lirin! And this is my brother!" **

"**I'm Kougaiji, but Just call me Kou" the man replied. **

"**And who are you?" Lirin asked as she poked Ritsuka's ears, making them twitch, making Lirin giggle. **

"**I'm Ritsuka" he answered. **

**Lirin was so excited at this, "Awww! What a cute little name, for a cute little kitty!" she squealed, trying to pet his head. **

**Ritsuka was getting a little pissed, "I'm not a kitty! Just because I have cat ears and a tail, that does mean I'm an actual cat!" he yelled. **

"**He sure is an angry little kitty." She whispered to her brother, while Ritsuka continued. **

"**And besides, I don't plan on having them much longer!" Once he had realized what he had just said, Ritsuka was relieved that the two didn't understand. **

"**What ever silly kitty cat" Lirin said patting his head. **

**Ignoring the comment, Ritsuka remembered something, "Oh no!" he said, "I almost forgot! I have to get home!" And with out even a word, he continued to run past the two people. He was actually relieved to be away from them, especially the little girl. He didn't let the odd encounter get to him though. He knew he had to keep a clear mind and stay relaxed for his special "Plans" for the evening.**

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Painful Memories

Ok. Chapter two now! I know this one is really short sorry. But stick around till chapter four, you wont be disappointed (it finally lives up to its rating)!

Painful Memories

"Soubi? I'm home! You here?" Ritsuka called as he set his things inside and shut the door.

He looked around the spacious apartment for his companion. He searched through all the rooms until he found a note on the kitchen counter that read, "Went to the store. Be back soon. Love Soubi 3". Once he read the note Ritsuka crumpled it up and threw it away then made his way into the living room.

He looked at all the boxes stacked atop each other. It had been about 2 months since he had moved into Soubi's apartment and he still hadn't unpacked all of his things, so he decided that he might as well finish unpacking the last of the boxes. He leaned down and opened the box marked "Misc.". He examined its contents, and on the very top of the pile of objects was a picture of him and his mother. It was an old picture, from when he was about 12, but it still made strong memories surface in his mind.

**He picked up the picture and stared at it for a moment. He then began to think back to the last time he saw his mother:**

**He last time he saw his mother he was sitting at her bedside. He recalled her telling him that she didn't want to leave until she said goodbye to "her Ritsuka". She told him how much she loved **_**him**_** and how much she missed **_**him**_

**Ritsuka was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice the silent tears running down his cheeks. And then, he remembered how she just becoming silent. And that was it.**

**As Ritsuka became aware of the tears he was shedding, his sadness was consumed by rage as other memories flooded back to him. He remembered all the horrible things she had said and done to him. Right then, Ritsuka calmly walked into the kitchen, and threw the picture in the trash. This way, he would never have to see her again. **

**He was glad she was gone. After all, if she hadn't died then he would have never moved in with Soubi. And Ritsuka actually, really loved living with Soubi. Soubi always cleaned, and cooked for him. Anything Ritsuka could ever want or need, Soubi would give to him. And yet, despite everything Soubi did for him, Ritsuka could never say those three little words that Soubi longed to hear from his lover's lips. Ritsuka felt so horrible whenever Soubi told him that he loved him. Ritsuka always tried so hard to say it back but he never could. He hadn't been able to say it since…the last time he said it to Seimei. **

Ritsuka had just finished shelving the last of his books form the boxes when Soubi walked in the front door with grocery bags in his arms.

"**Oh I'll help you Soubi" Ritsuka said as he stood from the place where he was sitting in front of the bookshelf.**

"**Thank you Ritsuka" Soubi replied to his young lover.**

**Ritsuka grabbed a few of the bags from Soubi's arms and followed him into the kitchen. As soon as Ritsuka set the bags down on the counter he began to take out the items and put them were they belong. While Ritsuka was going through the bags he noticed all he fancy foods he had bought.**

"**Hey Soubi. What's with all the weird food?" Ritsuka asked form across the Kitchen.**

"**Don't worry Ritsuka, you will find out soon enough," Soubi said with an odd little smirk on his face.**

**Ritsuka just gave Soubi a questioning look and went back to placing all the objects in their appropriate places. As soon as all of the groceries were put away Soubi tied on an apron and began removing pans from the cabinets.**

"**Ritsuka, please go into the living room. I don't want you to get in the way." Soubi said without even turning to face the small boy.**

"**Get in the way of what Soubi?" Ritsuka questioned.**

"**Patience, my love, patience" Soubi said rather seductively to his companion.**

**Blushing wildly Ritsuka went into the living room and plopped down on the soft couch. Ritsuka was trying desperately to figure out why Soubi was acting so weird. Then Ritsuka glanced over at the calendar hanging on the wall, and he realized what day it was. Then he figured it out. Today was their "anniversary". It had been 4 years today since he had meet, and secretly fallen in love with Soubi. **


End file.
